SCENE DE MENAGE
by Cap'tain Rily
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre, cette oneshot va marquer une étape importante dans la vie du dernier Seigneur du Temps.


**Hello ! Voici une one-shot qui m'est passée par la tête en philo. Ca vaut ce que ça vaut (c'est sensé être drôle). Pauvre Docteur. Bon alors pour ceux qui viennent en touristes, Kate Wilson est une nouvelle compagne du Docteur, très proche de Rose (et pourtant si éloignée du Gallifréen), mais qui a hérité d'un caractère semblable –trop semblable- à celui de la fameuse Jackie. **

**Spolier : Ce Chapitre sera l'intro de ma future fanfic : TIME LORD ARMY **

**Bonne lecture ! **

SCENE DE MENAGE

Le Docteur sommeillait tranquillement dans sa chambre, logé confortablement sur son matelas moelleux, bien emmitouflé sous deux couettes épaisses et douillettes –et oui, malgré les apparences, le dernier Seigneurs du Temps était frileux-…

Le calme était plat, de plomb à vrai dire. Pas un bruit, pas un écho, ni même un courant d'air ne hantait les couloirs vides de son si paisible Tardis… du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement à la fois sourd et strident, un bruit assourdissant échappé des Enfers, ne déchire l'ambiance si reposante de son havre de paix.

Le Gallifréen se réveilla en sursaut –manquant de peu de tomber du lit- les cœurs explosant de surprise dans sa poitrine endormie. Perdu, déboussolé, désorienté, incapable de saisir l'origine de ce vacarme infernal, l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil encore pesant, il balayait rapidement la pièce du regard, jetant de part et d'autre des coups d'oeils affolés.

Qu'était-ce donc ce déchirement tonitruant, ce cri assourdissant, ce sourd soufflement de terreur ?

Il se leva en hâte, chuta dans ses propres pantoufles -placées avec soin au pied du lit-, et se rua finalement au dehors de ses quartiers –vêtu d'un simple peignoir de chambre-, craignant le pire pour son Tardis. Etait-il blessé ? Mourant ? Une créature de l'Enfer était-elle parvenue à s'introduire dans l'enceinte sécurisée de son humble demeure ?

Il exécuta à peine trois pas de course qu'il perdit l'équilibre, dérapant sur le parquet savonneux, chuta dans un objet lourd déposé au milieu du couloir –qui visiblement n'était pas à sa place- et s'écrasa face contre terre, allongé de tout son long, l'élan de sa chute le propulsant dans une glissade de quatre mètres.

Il atterrit finalement aux pieds de Kate Wilson –que de prestige pour cette dernière en cet instant fatidique- vêtue d'un tablier blanc, ses cheveux noirs soigneusement attachés en chignon -avec quelques mèche bleues toutefois qui encadraient son visage- tenant fermement dans les mains un aspirateur en pleine action.

Elle le contempla un moment sans rien commenter -se faisant violence en vérité pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ce spectacle incongru- puis demanda, légèrement hébétée, haussant la voix pour être entendue :

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Kate ? s'étonna-t-il tout aussi surpris.

- Oui ?

- Mais enfin… que faîtes-vous ?

- Qu'est-ce vous dîtes ? demanda-t-elle visiblement sourde par le bruit que dégageait l'appareil.

- Que faîtes-vous ? répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ?

- Je demande ce que vous faîtes !!

- Quoi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et comprit alors à son regard foudroyant qu'elle devrait peut-être désactiver l'engin.

- On peu savoir ce que vous faîtes ? soupira enfin le Gallifréen une fois le calme revenu.

- Moi ? répliqua-t-elle innocemment. Rien, juste une partie de bowling !

- Du bowling ? répéta-t-il déstabilisé.

- Ouaip ! Il semblerait bien que le boulet que je suis, soit parvenu à renverser la grande quille qui fait office de maître des lieux et que vous incarnez à merveille !

Il leva les yeux vers elle –toujours allongé à plat ventre sur le sol- le front plissé, et la contempla sans mot dire durant de longues secondes, parcourant sa silhouette –sexy dans cet accoutrement de bonne, on devait l'admettre- pour finalement fixer l'appareil qu'elle tenait à deux mains. L'aspirateur… cette odieuse invention au cri assourdissant qui l'avait si sadiquement tiré de son lit -en panique avec ça !-.

Il nota alors une senteur douce et exotique, un parfum de lavande s'élevant du parquet. Il passa un doigt sur la surface humide et le porta à son nez, reniflant à pleins poumons cette odeur exquise, et comprit enfin qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un produit pour les sols.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, scrutant les recoins assombris du couloir à la recherche de l'objet qui avait eu raison de sa chute écrasante et découvrit au beau milieu du passage un seau rempli d'eau mousseuse où trempait une serpillière.

Un seau, une serpillière, une odeur de propre, un aspirateur, un tablier…

- Vous faîtes le ménage ? s'éberlua-t-il enfin.

- Evidemment que je fais le ménage ! Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Il y a une couche de poussière épaisse de ça partout dans le Tardis !

- Quoi ?

Elle écarta le pouce et l'index d'une dizaine de centimètres et plaqua aussitôt les poings sur les hanches, l'air renfrogné.

- A croire que personne n'a pris la peine de passer le chiffon depuis une centaine d'années !

- Quoi ?

- Bientôt cette poubelle volante ne pourra même plus planer droit tellement la crasse se sera accumulée dans les réacteurs !

- Le Tardis n'a pas de réacteurs…, rétorqua-t-il un peu à côté de l'objet de ce débat.

- Peu importe ! vociféra-t-elle un ton au dessus.

Elle croisa les bras et le foudroya du regard, l'air assassin. Il s'effraya quelque peu de la tempête en approche -tempête qui ne tarderait probablement pas à éclater la connaissant-, et regretta amèrement de s'être levé de son lit aussi vite…

- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas fait le ménage au juste ? demanda-t-elle enfin de cette voix noire et menaçante qui stopperait une armée de Sontarians. J'espère pour vous que vous avez une réponse judicieusement bonne !

Il l'observa sans mot dire, toujours au sol, et haussa les épaules, cherchant un argument en or pour défendre sa cause perdue.

- Eh bien je…c'est très simple…je…je…je…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et râla, sans lui laisser le temps de se justifier :

- Vous les hommes, vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes !

Elle ralluma l'aspirateur et répéta son manège –ou ménage à meilleure raison- éliminant la dite couche de poussière omniprésente.

Le Seigneur du Temps la contempla un instant, muet, et se redressa vivement, prenant conscience de sa position humiliante et désastreuse. Non, non, non, non, et non ! Kate Wilson ne prendrait pas une fois encore le dessus ! Non, hors de question ! Après tout il était CHEZ LUI, dans SON VAISSEAU, il était peut-être cent fois PLUS INTELLIGENT, cent fois PLUS CHARISMATIQUE, SUPERIEUR à elle dans tous les domaines et il était celui qui lui accordait le PRIVILEGE de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace !

- Vous ne perdez vraiment rien pour… AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH !

Son dos succomba à un craquement sourd tandis qu'il se relevait –un mal probablement dû à cette mauvaise chute- et lui occasionna un pic intense de douleur dans le bassin. Il s'immobilisa de suite, le visage déchiré par la souffrance, incapable d'exécuter un quelconque pas, un quelconque geste.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Kate en éteignant à nouveau l'aspirateur.

- Je crois que ma chute…, geignit le Docteur en se retournant lentement vers elle,… ma chute m'a occasionné une sciatique. Oulà… oulàlà… Voilà près de cinquante-trois ans que ça ne m'était pas arrivé… aïe !!

Le Gallifréen se mordit le poing, toujours parcouru par le tiraillement que lui causait ce mal impromptu, et tituba jusqu'à un mur, tel un histrion désarticulé. Il s'adossa finalement à la coque de son vaisseau, dans l'incapacité totale de se mouvoir.

Kate haussa un sourcil, un tantinet désabusée et posa le manche de l'aspirateur à terre, pensive.

- C'est douloureux ? demanda-t-elle enfin d'un ton détaché.

- Très douloureux !

Le Docteur grimaça, complètement aveuglé par cette soudaine torture. Kate –bien que s'amusant du spectacle- s'approcha alors à pas feutrés, tâchant d'éviter son attention et… sans prévenir… elle l'attrapa par le col, cala un genou contre sa hanche douloureuse et le tira vivement sur le côté, étirant ce corps raidi et crispé comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de caoutchouc. Le Gallifréen lâcha un cri, les yeux écarquillés, surpris par l'immédiate et intense douleur que libéra ce mouvement opportun. Il se recula à pas de géant et la dévisagea, complètement paniqué, bien plus encore que lorsqu'il rencontrât le Diable :

- Non mais ça ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?

_Et dire que c'était lui qui déclarait cela… _

- Regardez-vous ! s'écria-t-elle tout sourire. Vous courez comme un lièvre !

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer toute une série de menaces peu flatteuses vis-à-vis de ses manières peu conventionnelles mais remarqua alors -tout comme elle venait de l'annoncer- qu'il pouvait à nouveau se déplacer à son gré, le blocage de son bassin ayant brusquement disparu.

Il secoua la tête, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits après le surplus d'évènements farfelus de cette matinée, et, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre de Kate, il s'étonna, outré :

- 5 heures !

- Quoi 5 heures ?

- Vous faîtes le ménage… à 5 heures du matin ?

- Insomnie, se justifia-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

- Insomnie ? répéta-t-il le souffle coupé.

- Oui, c'est quand on n'arrive pas à dormir…

- Merci, je sais encore ce qu'est une insomnie ! s'emporta-t-il un tant soit plus alerte sur ses jambes. Et quand vous ne dormez pas, vous faîtes le ménage, comme cela, sans prévenir… ?

- Prévenir qui ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'assistant pour passer le balai !

- Vous ne passez pas le balai ! s'offusqua-t-il aussitôt les poings sur les hanches. Vous passez l'aspirateur !

- C'est pareil ! soupira l'autre dans une moue dédaigneuse.

- Non ce n'est pas pareil ! Le balai n'est pas aussi bavard que l'aspirateur !

- Bavard ? répéta-t-elle confuse.

- Bavard, loquace, casse-pieds, assourdissant ! Le balai quant à lui reste muet, tout au plus il chuchote !

- Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir la métaphore…

- C'est sans importance, lâcha-t-il dans un long soupir d'exaspération.

Ils se contemplèrent l'instant de quelques secondes sans rien dire, rivaux et mauvais joueurs jusqu'aux bout des ongles, la tension vibrant plus assidûment entre les murs du Tardis -du pauvre Tardis qui ne supporterait plus bien longtemps la présence de ses deux teignes en opposition-.

- J'ai réfléchi, déclara enfin la jeune sur cet air cynique et songeur qui faisait tout son charme.

- Tiens donc, nota l'autre peu surpris.

- J'ai une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Le local où sont entreposés tous les produits ménagers…

- Oui, et bien ?

- Saviez-vous que rien de qui y est présent n'a jamais été ouvert ? Touts les flacons sont neufs ! Même l'aspirateur était encore enfoui dans son emballage d'origine ! Hallucinant !

Le Docteur ne répliqua pas, et haussa les épaules, dans une mimique honteuse, gêné il est vrai, d'admettre qu'il était un tout petit peu –mais juste un tout petit peu- bordélique.

- Vous n'êtes pas trop ménage j'ai l'impression, en déduisit Kate.

- Pas à 5 heures du matin, non…

- Vous savez ce que l'on dit..., commença-t-elle avec un sourire vengeur aux lèvres.

- Non quoi ?

Le silence perdura quelque secondes, leurs regards joueurs se fixèrent avec insistance, puis Kate alluma à nouveau l'aspirateur, s'approcha et lui déposa le manche vibrant dans les mains :

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer !

- Quoi ?

FIN


End file.
